


Naruto's Revenge

by ImmortalUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Corruption, Domination, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Incest, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalUzumaki/pseuds/ImmortalUzumaki
Summary: Tired of Sasuke's attitude, Naruto decides to finally get revenge. What better way than to steal his family?





	1. Sarada Uchiha

Naruto slammed his fist down on his desk, the wood cracking under the force of his hit. He took several deep breaths, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the door. "Fourth time this week," Naruto whispered in a shaky voice. "That bastard is really pushing his luck." Leaning back in his chair, the blonde Hokage crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ceiling, his brows furrowed. "I've had it. This time, he'll regret having that cocky fucking attitu-" Naruto was cut off by knocking. With a wave of his bandaged hand, he muttered, "Yeah, come in!" 

"Seventh?" 

Naruto sat up straighter as his 'niece', Sarada Uchiha, entered the room. He coughed a bit as he scratched his cheek before offering her a small smile. "Sorry, Sarada. You caught me in a...bad mood. How can I help you?" 

"I..." Sarada rubbed her arm slowly as she looked at the floor. Her hair, which had grown long over the last few years, hung over her face, hiding her pink cheeks. "I had a request, Seventh. It's very important to me." 

Naruto raised a brow and nodded. "Yes? What is it, Sarada?" He leaned forward now, giving her his full attention. "Please, take a seat." 

Sarada did as she was asked and took a deep breath.

"I'm 18 now, Seventh. I'm a Jonin. When will you take me as your student, train me to be the next Hokage?" 

"Well, first off, Sarada...I've known you since you were a baby. Please, stop calling me Seventh. You're family to me, like Sakura, no matter how your father acts." 

Sarada messed with her glasses and frowned. She knew her father could be...difficult, but Naruto made it sound like the two were barely tolerating each other. "Sev...Uncle Naruto, is there anything I can do? I know Papa can be...a jackass, to be honest, but I'm sure he's still your friend." 

Naruto rubbed his jaw as he stared at Sarada. Sasuke was a pain in his ass, but if Sarada thought it was worth another shot...

"Alright, I'll try one more time, Sarada. Won't make any promises though. And to answer your question...I'll have the paperwork filled out by morning. You'll be my personal guard, going everywhere with me. Pay attention and you'll be Hokage in no time. Sound good?" 

"I promise I'll be the best student ever, Naruto-sensei!" Sarada shouted and gave a quick bow. When she stood, she pushed her glasses back into place, beaming at her new teacher. She finally had a chance to prove herself! She turned to leave, but froze, biting her lip. Glancing back at the blonde Hokage, Sarada asked, "Are...you sure you're okay, Naruto-sensei?"

"I think I'm going to be just fine, Sarada. I'll see you in the morning."

When Naruto got home that night, he was greeted at the door by his wife.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged back, shutting the door with his foot. "How was your day?"

"You remember Sasuke's attitude I mentioned? Yeah, he's still a dick."

Hinata pulled away from the hug and looked up at her husband. She was silent for several seconds, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. She grinned a little, placing a hands on his chest. "Are you...still thinking about doing our plan?"

Naruto grinned and leaned down, kissing her on the lips. He pulled her close, rubbing his cheek against hers as he laughed. "You'll have to be a little more specific, darling," he said teasingly. "I have no idea what you mean." When he saw her pout, Naruto chuckled again and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I won't make you say it. But, you'll have to earn it!"

"I think I can do that, Naruto-kun," she promised with a soft giggle. She took him by the hand and walked with him to the couch. She pushed him onto it before she sank to her knees in front of him. "Do you have any requests...?"

"Well, you know how much I love it when you talk dirty. And...well...Could you...?"

"Turn my Byakugan on?"

"You look really hot when you suck my cock with the Byakugan on," Naruto admitted with a goofy grin.

"I'll do more than suck that fat cock of yours," she murmured as she unzipped his pants. At the same time, her Byakugan activated, the veins bulging around her eyes as she looked up at him."I'll drain your balls, master," she whispered. She reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. Naruto was gifted in terms of cock size, his stiffening length soon reaching its full hardness at 13 inches long.She gripped his cock and began to stroke him, his length twitching in her hand. She leaned forward, rubbing her left cheek against his cock. Slowly, Hinata ran her tongue from the base of his length to the tip before opening her mouth, positioning it just over his tip. She kept eye contact as she drooled onto his cock, her cheeks red, an excited sparkle to her eyes. Naruto was honestly surprised, even after so many years with Hinata, that she genuinely enjoyed helping him the way she currently was. She had been so shy and innocent when they first started dating, and now...well, this sort of teasing was normal in the Uzumaki house. "Are you going to fuck Sarada?" Hinata questioned between kissing his cock. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Huh...?" It took several seconds for Naruto's brain to start working again. "Oh. I was thinking of easing Sarada into things. I might hate Sasuke, but Sarada didn't do anything wrong. No reason to take my anger out on her. Why? Did you have an idea?" Naruto gently ran his hand through Hinata's hair, letting out a soft groan as she finally took his cock into her mouth. She slowly took his down her throat until her nose was pressed against his crotch, his pubes tickling her nose a little. She slowly licked his balls before pulling back. She let his cock slip out of her mouth before she nodded.

"Well...Even though I agreed to this, I'm still a little jealous. So...Well..." Hinata began.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it, honey," Naruto promised.

"Before you go into work tomorrow, I want...I want you to fuck both my holes, so she'll taste me on you."

Naruto's goofy grin returned.

"God, I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. Now, why don't I keep my promise and drain your balls...?"

Though the rest of his night was fun, the next morning was even better.

When Naruto woke up, he found Hinata standing by him next to the bed. Her back was to him, the woman spreading her cheeks for her husband. He stared at her asshole and grinned. She had already lubed herself up, her hole nice and slick and ready to use.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted as she looked back over her shoulder. "Will you fuck my ass before breakfast?"

Naruto continued to stare at his wife's asshole in silence, shifting to get comfortable as his cock began to harden. He finally sat up and pulled his boxers off. "Someone's in a good mood this morning," he teased before pulling her into bed. He pinned her onto her belly and leaned down, gently kissing her shoulder. She moaned softly, rubbing her ass against his cock.

"Well, I know how much you love using my ass," Hinata whined softly. She gasped when Naruto reached under her and began teasing her clit. "And..." She hesitated. "I love how good it feels when you fuck my ass." She wiggled her ass for her husband and looked back with a smile.

"As fun as it would be to play with your ass, I think it would be better if I wait for Sarada," Naruto whispered in her ear as he squeezed her ass cheeks. "And then when I get home, I promise to use you like a fleshlight. Deal?"

Hinata pouted as she slowly wiggled her ass. "Promise?"

"I'll fuck you all night long," he promised before leaning down. He kissed her lips, slow and gentle before he climbed out of bed. "But for now, I need to get going. I told Sarada to arrive in the morning." He slapped her ass before he walked off to get dressed, his stiff cock bobbing with each step. When he had on his clothes, he did a single seal and disappeared in a flash of blinding light, appearing in his office in a puff of smoke just as Sarada stepped inside. He looked over at her, his cock still hard and causing a bulge in his pants. Sarada's eyes slowly looked down to his cock and her face turned red.

"N-Naruto-sensei, I'm sorry," she said quickly, nervously waving her hands. "I didn't know you were, uh..."

Naruto glanced at his crotch and grinned. "Sarada?"

"Y-yes?" She had turned away by now, too nervous to look. She hadn't planned on walking in on...Whatever had gotten him so hard!

This wasn't how Naruto wanted to do things, but it did speed up his plan. Walking over to the young woman, Naruto hugged her from behind, pressing his cock against her ass. She squeaked in surprise and squirmed, blushing more as she looked up at him with an unsure expression. "Come on, Sarada. I know you've had a little crush on me for quite some time," he whispered in her ear. "You wanted to serve the Hokage, right? Now's your chance."

"But...Aunt Hinata..." Sarada began softly.

"She knows, Sarada," Naruto promised in a gentle tone as he kissed her cheek. "And...If I'm being honest, this wasn't how things were supposed to go. I won't lie to you, I originally was only going to do this as revenge on Sasuke." He paused for a moment, grinding against her ass. "I'm mad at your father, not you," he finally promised. "So if you want to just pretend this never happened, that's what we'll do. No matter what happens, you'll still be important to me. That will never change."

Sarada slowly turned to face him. She looked into his eyes before she glanced down at his crotch. She briefly thought things over before she reached out, cupping his bulge. "I...I want this, Naruto-sensei." She paused, then added, "Naruto-sama." 

Naruto leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Last chance to back out, Sarada. I get a little possessive, so if you do this...you're mine."

Instead of answering, Sarada slowly got down on her knees. She seemed embarrassed, and a little unsure on what to do, but she also looked determined. Naruto patted her head gently before he nodded. She unzipped his pants, with a shaking hand, then slowly pulled his cock out. When she saw his full size, she was honestly a little scared. That was going to be going in her from now on? She'd definitely have to practice with a dildo until she was proficient at taking his shaft. She placed a few kisses along the length before she stuck out her tongue and licked up the precum on the tip of his cock. She enjoyed how he tasted, so began to lick the tip. As she licked, she reached up and began to stroke him with her right hand. She wasn't nearly as skilled as Hinata, of course, but he thought her hand and tongue felt good. She kissed his tip once, twice, then ran her tongue down the length of his cock, moving her hand out of the way. 

Well, she couldn't put it off forever. She took a deep breath and took him into her mouth. She only managed to fit the first three inches before she had to stop, his length too thick and her throat too inexperienced to take any more. She pouted, which looked hot to Naruto with his cock between her lips, then simply began to lick what she could manage. She returned to stroking him, running her tongue along his cock. She built up plenty of saliva, coating his cock until it was nice and slick before beginning to bob her head. She started looking a little frustrated when she still couldn't fit another few inches down her throat. She moaned something around his dick before pulling back, letting him slip free from her mouth.

"I promise I'll get every inch eventually," she promised, coughing up spit and rubbing her throat. With another deep breath, Sarada took him between her lips once more. His cock was hard as steel, throbbing for her as she went back to licking him. Naruto watched this in silence, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. Hinata had gotten him pretty worked up earlier and Naruto knew he would cum soon. Gripping her hair, he began to thrust, only giving her what she could handle. 

"I want you to swallow every drop," he ordered and held her head in place as he began to cum. Her eyes widened and she began to swallowing as fast as she could, her throat spasming around his cock as she worked on taking his load. His precum had tasted good, but a direct dose of his actual cum tasted amazing to the horny Uchiha woman. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, feeling a little dizzy as she began to struggle to breathe. But, she didn't pull back, not wanting to disappoint her master. She didn't want him to grow bored of her already, after all.

When his entire load was finally in her stomach, Naruto allowed her to pull back. She breathed heavily, tears in her eyes, drool running down her face as she looked up at the Hokage with a hopeful look.

"That was pretty good, Sarada. Why don't we try again?"


	2. Claiming Sakura

Naruto was a man of his word. No matter how long it took, or what he had to do, he always kept a promise once it was made. Unfortunately for him, that now meant he was sparring with Sarada at five in the morning, the young woman eager to start her Hokage training. He had tried to buy a little extra time, wanting to sleep in for once. But not even the promise of sex convinced her to wait just a little longer. The two had met at the Hokage mansion before Naruto lead his student-lover-slut to his private training grounds. When they arrived, he looked around and took a deep breath before nodding once.

"Alright, Sarada. First session, we're going to just do some light sparring. Now, I know you're a Jonin. So I'm not doubting your abilities. I'd just like to see what you can do before we start your actual training." He got into a battle stance, watching as she activated her Sharingan. "No need to hold back, either. I'll be fine."

Without another word, Sarada shot forward. Before she reached him, she hopped over him, throwing several explosive kunai at the blonde. He flickered and appeared in the air with her, wrapping his arms around her body before he threw her toward the ground. Sarada made a clone, the clone grabbing her hand and throwing her back into the air. She focused chakra to her fist, as if to punch him, but then lightning began to crackle around her hand. She didn't know the Chidori, but she had learned to focus her chakra nature into her attacks for added damage. Naruto caught her fist, gripping it tightly, his own chakra covering his hand to absorb the damage. The two landed on the ground, eyes locking.

It was supposed to be training time, but as Sarada swung her other fist at him, Naruto spun her around, pulling her back to his chest. He held her arms in place, grinning a little as he kissed her neck. "Sorry, Sarada. I promise we'll fight after, but you rushed me out before I could deal with my morning wood."

Sarada pouted playfully. It had only been two days since Naruto claimed her, but the blonde had been teasing her every chance he got. He'd use her mouth, mostly, though he was definitely having fun teasing her body. She wanted to complain, get back to training, but...

Sarada groaned.

"Fine, Naruto-sama, but you better be serious about training!" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled after a moment. "Do you want a blowjob, or..."

Naruto pulled away from the hug and did a few quick handseals. He placed his hands to the ground and grinned as a wall of stone rose from the earth in front of Sarada.

"Could you bend over with your hands on the wall?" He stood as she bent over for him. Moving behind her, Naruto pulled her pants and panties down, leaving them around her ankles. She shivered from the cold air on her exposed body. "I had something in mind, Sarada..."

"What is it, master...?"

"I'm going to get you pregnant."

Naruto dropped his pants and boxers. Slowly, teasingly, he rubbed the length of his cock between her legs. She whined a little and wiggled for him, trying to move enough to get his cock to penetrate her. After mostly sucking his cock, Sarada was eager to finally fuck the seventh Hokage. "Which would you prefer? Do you want me to take your anal virginity..." He pressed the tip of his cock to her anus. "Or do you want me to just knock you up?" He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Actually..I'm just going to go ahead and claim your pussy." He rubbed her cheeks gently, lined up, and then finally slid his cock in. He pushed hard, Sarada letting out a gasp of pleasure. He didn't stop until he had forced all 13 inches of his cock into Sarada, the woman trying to catch her breath after the sudden thrust. "You alright, Sarada?" the blonde whispered in her ear.

God, she felt so full. It also hurt far more than she had expected. She was a Jonin, she had dealt with life and death situations before. And yet here she was, whimpering softly all because of a very big, very hard cock. It was more than a little embarrassing. But, she forced herself to move her hips, slowly rocking against his shaft. She let him slip out only a few inches before she slid back down on his length, taking him balls deep. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, panting softly.

"I'm fine, master," she finally whispered between soft gasps and moans. "Just..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Naruto pinned her against the wall, her right cheek pressed against the cold stone. She blushed as he gripped her hips and began thrusting once more. He kissed her throat and let out a groan of pleasure.

"You're fucking tight, Sarada," he murmured.

"M...Maybe you're just huge!" she moaned back.

"Sarada...Do you know I'll be taking your mother as well?" He slapped her ass before spreading her cheeks. "You seem fine being in this relationship, but I'm not sure how your mom will react."

"Do..." Sarada tried to look back at him, but he pressed her face back against the wall. She opened her mouth to continue, but ended up only moaning happily as he gave a hard thrust.

"I do have a plan, if that's what you meant...But for now, I'm going to just enjoy this."

Naruto pulled out and pulled his lover away from the wall. He moved them to the ground, grinning down at her before he rolled onto his back with her on top. He watched as she reached down and grabbed his cock. She rubbed it against her pussy a few times before lining up and sinking down onto it. He held her in place, spreading her asscheeks. Behind her, a clone appeared, just as horny as the original Naruto.

"Do you want me to suck his cock, master?" She seemed a little unsure at first until he felt the clone pressing against her puckered hole. "Oh! Master wants to fuck his slut's ass?" She giggled and nodded. "You own me now. You know this, Naruto-sama. Do as you please, and I'll be happy. Even if you want to fuck my virgin butthole." She blinked, a little confused when the clone covered her mouth with his hand. Had she said something wrong...? She was still very new to dirty talking, and sex in general. Did he not like what she said?

"Wouldn't want you screaming for others to hear," the clone whispered in her ear. Keeping his hand tight over her mouth, the horny clone had hands made from chakra spread her cheek. He rubbed on her hole a little bit before he finally pressed against it. Even if he wanted to shove all 13 inches into her tight ass, he knew that would be a bad idea. Sure, she was his lover-slut, but Naruto didn't want to hurt the woman. Despite being somewhat gentle, he could feel her let out a muffled whimper against his hand. "Just relax. It'll feel better." The clone raised a brow when she pushed his hand away.

"Naruto-sama, I'm a Jonin. I've dealt with worse pains than losing my anal virginity. I'm going to be the next Hokage, so come on don't hold back, master!"

Well, if she wanted it rough...

Both Naruto and his clone activated their Six Paths chakra cloak. The clone forced his entire length up the Uchiha's ass, gripping her hips tightly. The real Naruto thrust up into her pussy, also going balls deep. The two began to thrust, several little chakra hands teasing her body. Her nipples, clit and thighs were teased as her holes were pumped hard and fast. Naruto pulled her down, kissing her lips to silence her squeals and moans while his clone slapped her ass hard. "I guess we'll mark you as our cute little slut, then," the clone decided. "Since you seem to want that so badly," the real Naruto said as he pulled away from the kiss. Sarada gasped and whimpered as the two bounced her on their cocks, the clone slamming himself into her ass without hesitation now. She would likely be limping later, but at the moment she couldn't care. It felt too good to be used.

"Master, I want your baby," she finally managed to get out between moans. She couldn't hold still, with all the bouncing and chakra hands teasing her body. She felt lightheaded and her entire body felt warm.

"Oh? And what will you do for me?" both men asked. They would knock her up either way, but they were curious what she would offer.

"I...I'll help you claim Mama!" she offered back as she came hard. She held onto the real Naruto, biting his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. Her holes spasmed around their cocks. This caused them to cum as well, the two men sinking deep to flood her body with their massive loads. They pumped her full of so much cum that it began to run out around their twitching cocks.

She'd likely be pregnant after such a large load being pumped into her pussy.

"If you do get pregnant...and it's a boy, perhaps would could name it Katsuo Uzumaki," the clone murmured in her ear, giving her asshole a few more lazy thrusts to make sure he gave her as much cum as possible. "What would you name it if we have a daughter?"

"Y...Yuki...Uzumaki," Sarada panted out, struggling to catch her breath. She hesitated for a moment before adding, "Or Kushina..."

Naruto's clone popped and the real Naruto held Sarada quietly, kissing her head. He pulled out of her clenching pussy with a soft moan and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the moment.

"Naruto?! What the fuck are you doing!"

The lovers nearly had a heart attack at the voice. Looking over, the first thing Naruto saw was pink hair. The second thing he saw was eyes full of rage. Sarada and Naruto hopped to their feet, cum dripping from Sarada's ass and pussy as the two faced the angry woman.

"Well, I was blowing a load in your daughter's butt?" Naruto offered. His cock was still hard, cum dripping from the tip.

"And I might be pregnant as well," Sarada added with a goofy grin.

"Why are you fucking my daughter?!" Sakura shouted as she stepped up to Naruto. She swung a fist at him, but Naruto caught it easily, his chakra cloak still flowing around him. "Damn it, Naruto, she's practically your niece!"

"She's also an adult, Sakura. I didn't force her into this or anything," Naruto pointed out. She didn't seem to like his comment, though, as she punched his jaw with her free hand. He groaned softly and rubbed where she hit before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't want things to happen this way, but...Sarada, can you calm your mother down?"

Sarada stepped up to her mom and placed a hand on her arm. "Mama, please just calm down. It's not that big of a deal, really." She looked at her mother quietly, and when Sakura tried hitting Naruto again, Sarada's Sharingan flashed into her eyes. The pink haired woman froze, her fist an inch from hitting the Hokage again.

"Sarada..." Sakura muttered, glancing over at her daughter with a frown. "Why..."

Sarada giggled softly and shrugged. "I promised I'd help master claim you if he promised to knock me up," she explained with a shrug.

"Let me go, Sarada. I'm MARRIED. To your father!" Sakura demanded. She watched as Naruto leaned close, his lips an inch from hers. "Don't you fucking-"

"Are you even happy?" he interrupted. He kissed her lips surprisingly softly, wrapping his bandaged arm around her."Sasuke is an asshole, Sakura. He's arrogant, rude and doesn't appreciate the people who love him." He motioned for Sarada to release her mother and stepped back to eye the two women. "I'm sorry, Sakura. This wasn't exactly how I wanted this to go." When Sakura slapped him, he didn't even try to stop her. He knew she was pissed. He took a deep breath and nodded at Sarada.

The younger Uchiha woman hugged her mother from behind, holding her arms in place. The pink haired woman easily broke free, far stronger than her child, and hopped back. Naruto rushed her, tackling the woman to the ground. Chakra arms formed from his cloak, holding her wrists and ankles tightly down. She slammed her head against his face, knocking him back. The arms faded as he lost focus and Sakura pinned him down, pulling out a kunai. Before she could use it, Sarada grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her off, throwing her down hard. The mother and daughter struggled until the younger woman placed her hands on the pinkette's arms. She focused for a moment before shocking her mother. Sakura let out a startled shout and glared up at her daughter as the seal on her forehead began to spread. She knocked Sarada off and hopped over her, once again trying to attack the blonde man. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't interested in fighting any more. Grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her down, the ground cracking beneath her. His chakra arms began pinning her down, several arms holding each limb down as well as one arm pinning her head down to avoid another sneak attack.

"Damn it, Naruto, you better not...!"

"How the hell did you end up with Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. He began tugging at her clothes, easily tearing her shirt open as he shook his head. "He's a bastard, Sakura!" He froze, very briefly, when he saw her breasts. She wasn't as busty as his wife, but he definitely enjoyed the view.

"He's never tried to rape me before!" she shot back, struggling with no chance of escape.

"He's tried to KILL you! More than once!" Naruto shot back.

"Wait, what?!" Sarada interrupted with venom in her voice. Sure, she was technically helping with the rape of her mother...But she still loved the woman. Her father hurt her mother? On several occasions?!

"I...He's not like that anymore..." Sakura defended quietly, doing her best to look at her daughter.

"You came to me a few months ago, Sakura. We both know he still has mental issues and has slip ups," Naruto murmured. He sighed then shook his head. Taking Sakura's kunai from her, he slowly cut first her pants off before carefully cutting her underwear off as well. When the woman was fully naked, he stared at her body. He had already been hard, thanks to Sarada, but seeing his old crush naked as well? His cock ached as he kissed Sakura's lips once more, several of the chakra hands letting go of her lower body. She attempted to kick him in the crotch, but he blocked the attempted attack and spread her legs. He looked over at Sarada and got a dirty idea.

"Sarada, I don't want to touch her pussy until she's calmed down. Do you think you could get her ass ready for me?" He moved out of the way, letting Sarada take his place between Sakura's legs. "Good girl."

Mother and daughter locked eyes. One looked scared, while the other looked eager. Sarada moved down, positioning her face near her mother's ass. She stared, giggling a little as the hole twitched. She had never expected to get this close to her mother's asshole before. But, if it was what Naruto wanted, she would do it. Not only that, but she'd enjoy every second. Everything else she had done for the man had been fun, so why would this be any different? Reaching behind herself, Sarada scooped up some of the cum leaking from her own asshole and pressed her wet, sticky fingers to Sakura's anus. She rubbed the hole as Sakura squirmed around, wanting to make sure it was plenty lubed for later. Slowly, she pushed her middle finger in and giggled as the hole began to tighten and relax around her digit. Was the woman used to having that hole teased? If not, she would be from then on.

Spreading Sakura's ass with one hand, Sarada began to thrust her finger. She went slow and gentle, wiggling her finger a little bit every few thrusts. She pulled the finger out after a bit of teasing and used both hands to spread the ass in front of her face. She grinned as she kissed her mother's asshole once, twice, then finally began to lick it. She ran her tongue around the hole a few times before finally pushing in. Naruto's cum helped a lot.

As Sarada at her mother's ass, Naruto moved into position to use her tits. He placed his length between her breasts and pressed them together before he began to move his hips. His cock rubbed on her face a little, smearing precum on the woman's cheek. He felt warm tears on her face, but thrust anyway. When he looked down, he saw her cheeks were red and she look incredibly embarrassed. Being dominated by your best friend and daughter usually did that, Naruto thought.

"Are you going to calm down, Sakura? We'd have a lot more fun if you were restrained," he offered with a groan of pleasure. Her breasts were soft against his already-sensitive cock. When she refused to answer, and instead began to whimper and moan a little, he glanced back to watch the younger woman. Sarada had really gotten into things, thrusting two fingers up her mom's ass as she licked around her stretched hole. Adding a third finger, Sarada glanced up and grinned at her master.

"Mama's liking it, I think," she said playfully. She leaned back down, this time giving the pinkette's clit a slow lick. Naruto had to pull away from Sakura's tits, not wanting to cum just yet. When he tried to move away, heard Sakura whisper something.

"What is it, Sakura?" he questioned. He motioned for Sarada to move away, the girl hugging him from behind with a wet face.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered louder. "No matter what, you were always there for me. You've saved my life more times than I can count, and I...I still chose Sasuke over you!" She continued to cry, her seal slowly returning to the middle of her forehead. "I'm not happy anymore, okay?!"

"Sakura..." Naruto leaned down, the chakra hands fading away as he kissed her lips. She kissed back this time, hugging him tightly. "You and Sarada are important to me. You always have been, okay?" He pulled away from the hug and raised a brow as she blushed. "What is it?"

Sakura looked first at Naruto before she looked at her daughter.

"Can...Can we continue...?"

Sarada didn't hesitate to move down again, going right back to eating her mother's ass. Meanwhile, Naruto moved so he and Sakura were in a 69. He slid his cock into her mouth as he helped Sarada tease her, licking her clit as the girl focused on her asshole. Sakura moaned around the cock in her mouth and ran her tongue along his length, gagging every time he pushed too deep. He didn't stop though, which she was glad for. When she finally had every inch of his cock down her throat, she made her own clone who hesitantly moved behind Sarada, slowly starting to eat her out.

As the three (or four, if you count the clone) continued to fool around, Sakura realized she was feeling happier than she had in a very long time. Sure, she would have to deal with the consequences later and handle Sasuke, but for the moment she was happy and just wanted to enjoy the moment as long as possible.


	3. Naruto's Fun

Naruto sipped his coffee as he used his bandaged hand to look over the mission report Sasuke had given him. For the most part, it seemed to have gone well. The target taken out, the job completed in the Uchiha's typical quick timing. 

There was one tiny problem.

"It says here that two women named..." The Hokage paused to double check the report. "Okada Matsu and Suko Chihiro died during the battle, Sasuke." He set the report down and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. He shifted in his seat a little, trying to get comfortable, his jaw tightening. "I thought we agreed no casualties this time?" He jumped a little and chuckled as Sasuke raised a brow.

"Something wrong?" the Uchiha questioned. "As for those two, they died during the fight. They were trying to stop us." He raised his brow again when a thud came from under the desk and Naruto clenched the table.

"I haven't been feeling well lately," the blonde explained with a shrug. "I didn't invite you here to discuss the mission, though. I have a...surprise for your birthday tomorrow. Can you stop by around noon? I have a feeling it'll change your life."

"Hm. If we're not busy..."

"It was Sarada's idea," Naruto pointed out with a grin, knowing Sasuke wouldn't say no to that. 

The Uchiha sighed and gave a nod before standing. He turned and began to leave but stopped with his hand on the door. He looked back at the blonde and was quiet for a moment. Though he wanted to say something, he instead shook his head and left.

Which, Naruto thought, was perfect timing!

Several small thumps came from under the desk. He moved back a little and looked down, smirking as he locked eyes with none other than Sakura Uchiha. She had her nose clamped shut, her mouth wrapped around his cock. She looked dizzy, the woman almost out of oxygen. Her eyes started to shut as she choked on the cock sliding down her throat with each bob of her head. She was naked and on her lower stomach was the Uzumaki crest, marking her as Naruto's. Luckily for her, her 'darling husband' had finally left the room. When she was finally pulled off the cock, she began to suck in air, gasping and coughing . Drool dripped down her chin, a strand connecting her lips to his shaft. "That was close...I thought we were going to get caught this time..."

Naruto grinned and helped her to her feet before lifting her up onto his desk. "Relax, I'd never let Sasuke see me using his wife's throat like that. Well, not yet at least."

"Or my ass..." Sakura mumbled. With all the sex she was having with Naruto, she was starting to get a little sore. If it wasn't for her skill with healing techniques, she doubted she'd be able to sit without discomfort. Damn Uzumakis and their endless stamina...

"Hey, not my fault you have a great ass. You'd make a fortune doing porn," he teased while he rubbed his length against her pussy. "Your pussy is just as good though," he added before he pulled away and kissed her lips. "As much as I would love to creampie you right now...I think Hinata has something to show you at home."

When the two arrived at Naruto's house, all the curtains were pulled and the lights were off when they stepped inside. A soft buzzing could be heard from down the hall as well as muffled moaning. Sakura glanced at Naruto with a raised brow but only got a nod as an answer. She walked down the hall and stopped outside the room where the buzzing came from. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Inside, on Naruto's bed, was Sarada. She had small vibrators on her clit and nipples. Her ass was currently filled with a thick dildo that ended as a tail with snow white fur. In her mouth was a ball gag, and on her head were two dog ears, both snow white like her 'tail'. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedpost, preventing her from moving around too much. Between her legs was Hinata. She wore a strap on and was thrusting slowly into Sarada's wet pussy. From what Sakura could see from her position at the door, the dildo Hinata used was pretty thick.

"You...brought me here...so we could watch my daughter have sex?!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. She actually swung at him, though he ducked out of the way with ease.

"Sarada's had her face between your cheeks, but this is what bothers you?" he asked with a grin. He put an arm around her shoulders and shook his head. "You have some really weird logic, Sakura-chan."

"That's...She's still my daughter, Naruto!" She looked at the ropes tying Sarada to the bed and frowned a little. "Is she okay at least...? It's not too tight, I mean..."

Hinata stopped thrusting and pulled out of Sarada. She kissed the girl's forehead before pulling the gag away with a warm smile. "You're alright, aren't you Sarada?"

Sarada coughed a few times before looking up. Her cheeks were pink and she looked a little dizzy, but was fine otherwise. "I'm alright, aunt Hinata," she promised then looked to her mother. "This was my idea, Mama." She squirmed a little as a grin slowly spread across her face. "Won't you join us, Mama?" she asked cutely, pouting a little as she watched Sakura.

"I have to be at the hospital soon though..." Sakura replied quietly. She looked from Sarada to Naruto and frowned a little. She was still a little unsure about the entire situation, but Sarada was an adult. "Can I use your shower..?" she asked Naruto. The man nodded once, eyes focused on the younger Uchiha.

"I'll visit you at the hospital later," Naruto promised finally. He smiled at his new lover, kissed her forehead then moved closer to the bed. "But for now, I think Sarada and Hinata need my full attention..."

Sakura let out a soft sigh as she took a seat at her desk. She had been at the hospital for hours and was only now getting a moment to herself. It had been hard to stay focused on her work. Over the hours that she had been at the hospital, Naruto kept sending her photos of Sarada in sexual situations. Sarada sucking his cock, Sarada eating out Hinata, Sarada's ass being creampied...Her panties were drenched by now and she was starting to get frustrated. When the hell would Naruto be visiting? He certainly had done enough teasing! She almost jumped with excitement when her phone began to ring.

"Naruto?" she said as soon as she picked up.

"It's me."

"Oh...hey, Sasuke. Is something wrong?" Her excitement died down almost immediately. Why did her husband have to be calling? She wanted Naruto! Or...Even Sarada...She felt equal parts guilty and aroused at the thought of her daughter between her legs.

"Can I visit you?"

Sakura looked around her office with a frown on her face, trying to come up with an excuse to avoid her husband. She was waiting for Naruto to visit her, and if Sasuke was around...Well, she really didn't want him finding out about everything. Despite that, she glanced at the door for a moment before her free hand slid down into her pants. "I...I don't know, Sasuke. I'm pretty busy today..." she finally replied. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as she sank two fingers into her pussy. She bit her lip softly as she began to thrust her digits, her thoughts turning to Naruto and Sarada.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's fingers stopped when her husband spoke again. She frowned and pulled her hand out of her pants, licking her fingers clean before clearing her throat. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You seem distracted..." Sasuke was quiet for awhile before he added, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I love you..."

Before Sakura could reply Sasuke had ended the call. She sat at her desk quietly, staring at her slick fingers. She frowned and set her phone down before she pressed her forehead against the cool wood. "Fuck," she whispered. "Why did you have to call, Sasuke?" She let out a soft groan when a soft knock came from the door. "What is it?" She narrowed her eyes when the door opened. "Don't just come into my office!"

"Someone's in a bad mood. Not getting enough sex?"

Sakura sat up with a blush at the voice. "Oh, it's just you, Naruto. Sorry, I thought..." She trailed off and glanced down at his crotch. "Um...So...What's up? Are you here for...?"

"For you to lick Sarada's cum off my cock? Sure, why not!" Naruto grinned as he took a seat in front of her desk. He unzipped his pants and winked before glancing back at the door. "Do we have enough privacy here?"

"Well...you just walked in, so..." She glanced at his crotch again. Her guilt over cheating on Sasuke was already going away at the thought of Naruto's cock pounding her. She shifted a little in her seat. "Just lock the door and soundproof the room?"

Naruto smirked and kept eye contact as an arm of chakra extended from his back to the door, locking it quickly. He then stood from his chair and moved to Sakura's side of the desk, staring down at her with lust in his eyes. "Forget the soundproofing, how about we just try keeping quiet?" he whispered. "After all, wouldn't want anyone finding out that you're bouncing on a cock that doesn't belong to your husband." Sakura flinched at his words and looked away. "What's wrong? You didn't mind sucking me off in front of Sasuke earlier, but now you have a problem?"

She shrugged. "Sasuke called, that's all." She held his gaze for a moment longer before looking down. She pulled his cock out and gave it a few gentle strokes before kissing the tip. It tasted like Sarada. "You weren't joking about tasting like Sarada..." She licked a bead of cum from his tip and let out a soft sigh. "You taste good, Naruto..." She took his length into her mouth, relaxing her throat as inch after inch slid in. When he was balls deep, her tongue ran along his thick shaft and she moaned softly. Her eyes slowly closed when he gently ran his bandaged hand through her hair.

"You're doing great, Sakura-chan," he said as he began to thrust his aching cock down her tight, slick throat. "Keep using your tongue..." When he pulled out, her saliva dripped from his cock and onto her face. "You're really good at sucking dick, Sakura-chan. Practice often?" he teased.

"Unfortunately, no," she mumbled and took him back between her lips. She grabbed his hips and began to bob her head, fucking her mouth onto his cock with enthusiasm. She coughed and struggled a little but never lost her eagerness. If she could take his monster of a dick up her ass, she was determined to master oral as well. She eventually had to pull away for air and did so with a soft gasp, drool running down the side of her mouth. "Fuck, babe, why do you have to have such a fat cock?" She stroked his dick as she spoke, her free hand teasing his balls.

"Oh? So I'm 'babe' now?" he asked with an amused tone. He began to thrust against her strokes and closed his eyes. His cock was painfully hard by now and he was tempted to just bend the woman over, pick a hole then fuck her for the rest of the day. Her hand slowed and she looked away. "Sakura-chan, I'm just teasing you. You know how I feel about you." He began to grind his cock against her cheek. "Sure, you're a really hot set of holes to unload in. But, you're also Sakura-chan," he concluded. She turned her head a little to return to licking his cock. "So, Sakura...why don't you pick which hole you want me to use?" Before things could go any further there was another knock at the door before the handle jiggled. Sakura looked over with wide eyes and quickly put Naruto's dick away before taking her seat at her desk. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood still but finally gave in and went to the door. After making sure there was no evidence of what happened, he opened the door to find Sasuke.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the Uchiha questioned. He looked inside to see Sakura at her desk. "Sakura? What's going on?"

"I was just discussing an idea with Sakura-chan," Naruto said without any hesitation, his trademark grin on his face. "I was just telling her it'd be really useful if she could maybe teach basic medical ninjutsu at the academy. If she has free time, of course. The hospital needs her more, I'm sure."

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura again. 

"That's why I thought I'd be so busy," Sakura lied with a tiny smile. "I wasn't sure how long it would take to set that up, so..."

"I see...Sakura, can we talk?" He watched as Sakura shifted at her desk. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hand shaking. "Sakura, please..." He closed his eyes and took another breath, his jaw clenching.

"We really are busy, Sasuke. If we can get this finished soon, I promise we'll..."

"Fine then, Sakura. Spend your time with Naruto," Sasuke muttered and walked away without another word, his fist clenched at his side, his eyes narrowed in anger. 

Naruto and Sakura stood in silence, simply looking at each other. Sakura looked unsure and a little guilty while Naruto had a slight grin on his face. Despite Sasuke showing up unannounced, Naruto was still in a pretty good mood. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Why don't you show me the seal I put on you then we'll get to the good stuff?"

Sakura blinked. Was he seriously still wanting to fuck? Well, his seal did mark him as her master, so if he wanted more, she'd give it. Standing up, Sakura removed her shirt and tossed it to the side as Naruto shut the door. She left her dark red bra on and walked over, placing his hand on the Uzumaki crest on her lower belly. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. "See, Naruto? This means I'm yours. Whether that means your slut, your girlfriend or something else, I'm yours now."

"Then why don't I teach you a few things? You can show it off to Sasuke for his birthday..." he offered. "Last chance to go back to your old life, Sakura-chan."

She tilted her head. She could go back to being with Sasuke. Barely any sex, dealing with his mood swings and feeling unloved half the time. Or, she could just go all in with Naruto. Plenty of hot sex, she knew she'd be cared about and...well, she'd also have plenty of alone time with Sarada, if things continued the way they were.

Her choice was obvious.

"Like I said, Naruto. I belong to you now."


End file.
